kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Degijon
Overview Degijon is a ghastly mass of shambling seaweed, with bones made from the wooden hulls of old shipwrecks. His flesh has no weak points or vital organs - it is a single homogeneous mass of seaweed. Degijon's left arm is formed from the prow of a turn-of-the-century Russian icebreaker ship. His right arm is studded with iron anchors. His head is crowned with several figureheads, including the “Angel of Gijón” - from which the creature takes his name. Origin In the mid-Atlantic there thrives a particularly aggressive strain of seaweed which forms a thick mass a dozen miles in diameter. Ancient ships would often sink after snaring on the quick-growing patch - their wooden bodies becoming hopelessly entangled with no hope of rescue. One of the largest ships to succumb to this fate was the Asturian ship “Angel de Gijón.” (Named after the port city of Gijón - now part of Norther Spain) In modern times, some scientists looking into alternative methods for cleaning commercial oil spills suggested that seaweed could be exploited to digest and remove crude oil. Seaweed samples were hybridized with oil-digesting enzymes and quick maturation chemicals, and the resulting synthetic weed was seeded into an oil spill around the native seaweed mass in the mid-Atlantic. The hybrid was very successful - most of the oil was absorbed and digested within weeks. Unfortunately, the synthetic weed engorged with oil merged with the virulent native seaweed. Combined with the massive influx of energy from the absorbed oil, a rudimentary self-awareness sparked in the mass, along with a hunger for more oil. Pulling its antiquated fleet of shipwrecks along inside it, this creature began to seek out and attack deep-sea oil drilling platforms, as well as other tankers carrying crude oil. The creature would rise out of the ocean, terrifying the people aboard these vessels before cracking the oil containers & pipes - draining the energy-rich liquid to fuel further growth. Energy System Degijon is a living creature, and stores energy from the food & fuel eaten by his constituent seaweed pieces. This energy is continually renewed as he digests his supplies. It is theoretically possible to deprive him of food long enough for him to run out, but that would likely take several days. On land Degijon can spawn rapidly-growing patches of seaweed, which can digest oil and other power sources from the ground and transfer it to Degijon's main body while he is standing on them. Ranged Combat Degijon can spew forth a coagulated stream of oil - which sticks to and impairs his opponents. This oil is one of Degijon's primary food sources, so using it to cover an opponent is similar to applying BBQ sauce to an animal you intend to eat. Degijon's “seaweed slick” can also be used to keep opponents off-balance. Grappling Degijon is heavy, and his lack of sinew means his entire body acts like deadweight - making him very hard to hoist. Degijon has no trouble lifting opponents, of course, though his lumbering attack style makes his grapples easy to avoid, so grappling is not a primary focus for him. Melee Combat Degijon is a massive kaiju who feels no pain, so extended melee confrontations is his engagement style of choice. He can club opponents with his iron anchors, or slash at them with the icebreaker. Opponents who are first covered in sticky oil will find it even harder to escape Degijon's relentless pressure. Weakness Degijon is quite slow, and does not deal much ranged damage. Staying away from him will be a primary combat tactic for many opponents. His melee attacks are also slow, so certain quick and/or smaller brawlers might be able to successfully get inside his defenses, and trade blows successfully. His base health is very high, but his ability to resist damage is nearly zero - so opponents do not need to worry about breaking down his defenses. Animation Guidelines *Personality: Degijon is like a cranky giant awakened before it's had a full night's sleep. He does not breathe, but shallow ripples in his body can almost allow onlookers to watch him think. He flings his limbs outward recklessly, and will lean in dangerously with melee attacks. *Combat Focus: Degijon is mostly concerned with large swings with his impact or edged arms. His body can stretch, squish, and contort in surprising ways - allowing him reasonable evasive powers without quick movement across land. *Special Considerations: Degijon can spawn “seaweed slicks” - which could be tricky to integrate with destructible environments. External Links *Official Wiki Page *Official Design Thread Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters Category:Progenitor Series 1 Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Mutant